


You Will Be Found

by flickawhip



Series: Lana Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!OFC, Dominant!OFC, F/F, Sub!Lana, Submissive!Lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana needs rescuingYou save herFollow up to the last Sub!Lana Imagine





	You Will Be Found

\- “Lana?”  
\- “Baby?”  
\- You know the second she screams what is happening  
\- You don’t even stop to think  
\- You just run to help her  
\- She’s surrounded by men  
\- Aiden  
\- Rusev  
\- Others  
\- Faceless others  
\- You go for Rusev first  
\- Pull him off her  
\- Throw him clear out the door and into the hall  
\- Aiden follows without you needing to chase him  
\- The other three close in  
\- You slip through the gap they leave  
\- Stand between Lana and the men  
\- One goes down to a cheap low-blow  
\- The others keep going for you  
\- You knock out both within minutes  
\- The parry and thrust of blows leaves you wounded  
\- Panting for air  
\- Lana is whimpering when you move into the hall  
\- Aiden and Rusev are gone  
\- The other men you pile out in the hallway  
\- You move to grab the bags  
\- Lead Lana away  
\- She’s silent as you drive home  
\- Crying softly  
\- You bring her inside  
\- Lock the car  
\- Lock the house  
\- Dump your bags  
\- Lead her toward the bedroom  
\- You don’t take long to convince her to change  
\- Get ready for bed  
\- She nestles into you with a sigh  
\- “You saved me...”  
\- Her voice is low  
\- Soft  
\- Almost embarrassed  
\- You smile softly  
\- “I’m used to fighting trolls baby, I’d fight the world for you...”


End file.
